Is Aela ticklish?
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Candice the Dragonborn and Harbinger of the Companions finds out how ticklish Aela is and soon finds her sweet spot... and you get the idea ;) Rated M for a reason, you've been warned.


Is Aela ticklish?

A Skyrim femme-slash story starring Candice the Dragonborn and Aela the Huntress plus a few of the Companions. Rated M for a reason. May become an ongoing series, depending how many reviews it gets. The main pairing is Dragonborn/Aela with some mentions of other pairings such as Dragonborn/Serana and Aela/Skjor.

Summary: Candice the Dragonborn discovers how ticklish Aela the Huntress is and soon discovers her 'sweet spot'… and you get the idea ;-)

Now we begin:

Aela stomped into Jorrvaskor in an agitated mood; their newest Harbinger had found out something about her, something so terrible that she didn't dare breathe a word about it to anyone, not even the now deceased Skjor who was her closest friend in the Companions.

Everyone saw the look on Aela's face and Ria was the first to speak to her

"Aela? What's wrong?" she asked.

Aela replied

"N-n-nothing! Nothing's wrong!" she said quickly, a little too quickly as everyone had a sceptical expression on their faces, not buying Aela's reply to Ria's question.

Soon the Companions Harbinger Candice walked into Jorrvaskor with her usual bounce in her step, wearing her nightingale armour and Dawnbreaker sheathed by her side.

Aela blanched visibly and turned to head down into the dormitories making an excuse that it was late, even though it was midday Farkas argued but Aela ignored him and almost ran down into the dormitories and as soon as she got into her room, she slammed the door shut.

Vilkas was utterly perplexed at how one of their toughest members was acting like a frightened little girl and he looked to the Harbinger to ask

"What on Nirn was that about?" he asked, looking to Candice for answers.

"I'm not sure… but I intend to find out" she replied with her soft calming angelic voice and she walked down into the dormitories and closed the door behind.

Athis spoke up "Something seems to be very odd with those two… you don't suppose Candice and Aela are…?" he said leaving the question hanging.

"Not sure, but it wouldn't surprise me" Njada Stonearm said.

"They are rather close, ever since Skjor was killed in battle" Torvar mentioned.

"They do make a rather good pair" Ria said with a smile.

Vilkas then spoke up sternly

"Alright, enough gossiping you lot, get outside and start training, you've all been slacking off!" he said sternly.

"Don't tell us you're not at least curious about the Harbinger and Aela?" Njada asked.

"No. It's none of my business anyway! Now get outside! We have work to do!" Vilkas replied, herding the Companions out into the training yard, not listening to their complaints.

_In Aela's room…_

Aela was curled up on her bed, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down and reason with herself that what happened with Candice didn't matter, it was just an accident.

Soon there was a knocking on the door and Aela said to the heavens

"Oh gods, what plague have you sent on me now?" she asked to the heavens.

"Aela, its Candice" Aela heard the Harbinger's voice from the other side of the door, Aela looked surprised and she muttered to the heavens "Good one" she said in surprise.

Candice opened the door to the red-headed she-wolf's bedroom and spoke

"Are you alright, Aela?" she asked in a kind gentle voice, meant to soothe those with troubles and nightmares.

"I'm… fine" Aela replied awkwardly as she turned to face the wall of her room away from the Harbinger so that she wouldn't see the blush on Aela's cheeks.

Aela didn't want to say it out loud, but she had always had a soft spot for the newly appointed Harbinger ever since she first joined the Companions a few short months ago.

To call Candice pretty was an absurdly extreme understatement; she was drop-dead gorgeous! She had long wavy blonde locks of hair, cerulean sapphire blue eyes, full lips that just begged you to kiss them, a graceful well-formed face, long willowy limbs, elegant graceful hands and fingers, a body that was to die for, complete with shapely curves and swells in all the right places.

If it weren't for the fact that Candice constantly wore that black leather and cloth armour with a hood, mask and cape, people everywhere would be ogling Candice nonstop.

Aela felt her bed creak as Candice sat down on the bed beside her curled up form.

"Aela, if this about what happened earlier at Shimmermist cave when you were injured and I was healing you, I didn't mean to upset you" Candice said gently.

Aela sat up and looked at Candice with her silver-blue eyes looking into the Candice's sapphire blue eyes.

"It's just… you now know about how… 'sensitive'… I am" Aela replied, looking away with a crimson blush on her face.

Candice smiled gently and said

"When I touched you like this?" she asked and she brushed an elegant finger against the space on Aela's neck.

"Eeek!" Aela squeaked as she felt the Harbinger's fingers brush against near her 'sensitive spot' and she squirmed away from Candice, curling up wrapping her arms around her knees tightly, burying her face into her legs.

Candice smiled gently at how childish Aela was acting; Aela was the toughest member of the Companions they had, to see her acting so childishly brought a smile to Candice's lips and it brought up an idea in her mind.

While Candice was a kind, loving and caring soul, there was only one person who had garnered her attention and that person was Aela the Huntress; Aela was certainly beautiful to look at, once you got past some of the almost unnoticeable battle-scars and the tough exterior that she presented to others and she had long wavy red hair that Candice was itching to run her fingers through and the green war paint gave Aela a wild look to her.

Needless to say, Candice was hooked on Aela the moment she had set eyes on her and when she learned how ticklish Aela was, it just endeared Candice to her even more and she made the softest cutest sounds when being tickled.

Candice smiled and she took off her gloves and brushed her fingers against the back of Aela's neck.

"Ooooohhhhhh, please… stop it" Aela moaned as she felt Candice's fingers trail their way along the back of her neck and she curled up even tighter, desperately trying fighting the urge to moan.

"But you make the most beautiful sounds when I touch you like this, Aela. Don't tell me you don't like it?" Candice said as she brushed her fingers closer and closer to Aela's sweet spot on her neck.

"Mmmmmnnnn…" Aela moaned as she felt the Harbinger's fingers touch her sweet spot and she slowly uncurled enough for Candice to reach other parts of her body.

Candice's hands slowly roamed around the bare spots of flesh in between Aela's armour.

Aela felt her body temperature rising as Candice's fingers blazed trails of sweet fire on her sensitive skin and she was now lying on her side at full length on the bed.

Candice took off her hood and mask revealing her angelic face, then slowly and gently flipped Aela over to face her and brought her angelic lips to Aela's own full ones and tenderly kissed Aela while keeping her hands roaming around Aela's body.

"Mmmfff" Aela moaned into the kiss, her eyes flutteres open and shut as she was being kissed by the most beautiful Nord woman she had ever met and she started to move her hands along Candice's body.

"Mmmm…" Candice moaned, her moans sending vibrations into the kiss, making Aela moan even harder.

After a few long sweet torturous moments of kissing each other, Candice broke off the kiss and looked at Aela, her hands firmly planted on the she-wolf's full breasts.

"How far do you wanna take this?" Candice asked while giving Aela's breasts a gentle squeeze.

"As far as you'll go" Aela breathed huskily which made Candice smile.

"All the way baby" Candice replied and she started to kiss Aela harder and she sucked on the redhead's tender lips for a moment before moving to the sweet spot on the Huntress's neck and gently kissed and sucked there for a few moments which made Aela gasp out her pleasure and she pulled the harbinger closer to her, their breasts pressing up against each other.

Candice enjoyed this feeling of power of Aela, it was amusing to see how the tough she-wolf was being reduced to putty in her hands with a few touches on her neck but Candice didn't intend this to be about her own pleasure, Aela had as much a say in this as she did.

Candice then stopped kissing and licking Aela's neck, much to the groan of disappointment of the redhead but her eyes almost bugged out of her head when her Harbinger started to remove her clothing.

The midnight black cape was unclipped and tossed aside, next were the gloves as they were tossed to the floor, then the cuirass was pulled off, revealing her flawless pale skin and her breasts clad in a white strapless bra which made the redhead's mouth water.

Next were the pants as they were slid down past Candice's ankles and kicked aside, leaving Candice in little more than a bra and underwear.

Candice looked down on Aela, who was gaping and asking herself how she managed to snare this absolute angel sent down from the Aetherium.

"You gonna join me? Or just lie there gaping?" she asked teasingly, this jolted Aela out of her gaping and she hurriedly tried to tear off her armour which had somehow become very constrictive.

Aela tore off her armour quickly and tossed the segments of armour aside until she too was down to her underthings.

"You look beautiful, Aela" Candice complimented as she looked at Aela's toned athletic body hungrily with a lick of her full lips.

"T-t-thank you Harbinger; you're beautiful too" Aela replied nervously as she tried not to feel self-conscious about her body next to the goddess's body across from her.

"Well, how about we get started then?" Candice suggested and she leaned down to capture Aela's lips in a kiss once more which Aela was more than eager to return the kiss.

Candice's hands once more began to roam Aela's body, blazing trails of fire along the werewolf's hot skin; Aela not to be outdone either, moved her hands along the Harbinger's ribcage while she kissed the angel's soft full lips.

This continued on for a while then Candice made the move by slipping her hands underneath Aela's bra and gently groped the redhead's breasts; Aela gave a cry of surprise and arousal as a new wave of pleasure crashed over her.

Candice smiled as she kissed her newfound lover and she gave Aela's breasts a gentle squeeze, tweaking the nipples; Aela gave a soft musical cry of pleasure as she felt her nipples being tweaked by Candice's elegant hands.

Aela then moved her hands underneath Candice's bra and groped her breasts in kind, making the blonde Harbinger cry out in pleasure.

"Like that do you?" Aela breathed out as she broke off the kissing and looked at Candice hungrily.

"Yeah, you're a natural at this, you've done this before" Candice said teasingly and she looked at the redhead slyly and licked her lips to reacquaint herself with the taste of Aela's lips.

"I've had my share" Aela replied slyly and she groped Candice's breasts a little more making the blonde moan musically.

Candice groped Aela's breasts in response and she kissed Aela again who eagerly kissed her back.

Candice then stopped stimulating Aela's breasts and slowly moved her hands down to Aela's panties and hooked her fingers on the straps and gently pulled them down until they were past Aela's knees.

"H-h-harbinger? What are you doing?" Aela asked hesitantly.

"Shhh… just relax love, you'll like this, I promise" Candice replied gently and she pulled Aela's panties down past her ankles and flung them to the side revealing Aela's hot shivering vagina.

The lips of Aela's pussy were glistening slightly showing how ready Aela was and there was a little triangle of red hair above her clit, Candice smiled; her lover was indeed a natural redhead.

Aela felt the Harbinger's hot breath against her shivering vagina and she spread her legs to allow her lover more access.

Candice kissed around the thighs of Aela who moaned a little and lifted her bottom slightly to give the blonde angel better access to her.

Candice then gave a long slow lick on the lips of Aela's vagina which made the redheaded she-wolf's hips buck slightly as she felt the Harbinger's tongue trail its way up the lips of her vagina.

Slowly licking up and down Aela's vagina, Candice soon set a pace for herself and the musical cries of her lover, pleased her and she slipped her fingers into her own hot and wanting pussy and fingered herself.

"Mmmm… fuck! Oh, yes… keep going my love!" Aela cried out, not caring if the whole world heard her cries of pleasure, to which funnily enough the whole of Whiterun was hearing… and were getting aroused over.

…

Vilkas gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore hearing a certain redhead's musical cries of pleasure and the licking and slurping of a certain blonde Harbinger's tongue against the said redhead's centre.

"Can't they at least close some doors?" Vilkas muttered as he tried to focus on training the whelps of the Companions.

Farkas who was very red in the face muttered something about not getting any action and he stuffed his fingers in his ears and tried to hide the obvious arousal of his body and tried to think of something that would stop him thinking of two women getting it on.

Anything! A fat wrinkly old woman in a bra and panties, Torvar dancing in a miniskirt, a troll eating a bowl of stew or all of those things at once Farkas thought.

Ria was blushing like mad as the sounds of her idols, Aela and Candice making love burned in her ears and she tried to tune out the sounds by focussing on her sword-work.

Njada muttered something about not getting any action herself and she looked around at her prospects in the yard; Vilkas was a prude, Farkas was crude and slow, Ria was too submissive, Torvar was a drunk and Athis… Njada didn't want to go there at all.

…

Lydia was sitting in Breezehome in the dining area, muttering to herself about she could've had a chance with her Thane. Lydia briefly toyed with the idea of proposing a threesome with Candice and whomever she was making love to.

…

Soon Candice and Aela's position had changed; they had started rubbing their vaginas against each other's and they groped each other's breasts as they set the pace, their juices mingling with the sweat that poured off them.

"Oh yes my love! FUCK YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Candice cried out in ecstasy as she reached her second limit and her juices sprayed out of her pussy and mingled with Aela's own love juices, as she had shuddered her own orgasm out a mere second before her lover.

Both the blonde and the redhead collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily and trying to regain their breath.

Aela crawled over to Candice and lay over her, applying sweet gentle kisses to her body before moving up to her lips where she captured them for a long slow kiss.

"You were so good" Aela murmured as she lay on top of Candice who smiled and hugged her lover closer and replied

"You weren't so bad yourself… feeling better now?" Candice asked looking up at the redhead.

"Yeah… you were a lot better than some others I've had in the past" Aela breathed as she allowed herself to be closer to the Harbinger of the Companions.

"Aela…?" Candice asked.

"Yeah?" Aela replied.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to… would you marry me?" Candice asked hesitantly as she looked up at her werewolf lover.

Aela's eyes widened in surprise and she said

"You would want to marry… me?" she asked incredulously as she looked at her Harbinger's sapphire blue eyes.

"It's only an idea… I'll understand if you don't want to" Candice said hurriedly but was cut off by an enthusiastic kiss from Aela who then replied

"Yes! I will! Now and forever!" Aela all but screamed out her joy as she kissed her lover happily.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Candice asked.

"What do you think?" Aela asked cheekily as she kissed her Harbinger once more with more passion that it made both their hearts skip a beat.

…

To be continued…

A/N; well… glad that I got this off my chest, and I hope I didn't do too bad at my first attempt at writing a femme-slash story but to those of you out there who are thinking of asking me to write a yaoi story… forget it!

If any of you wanna see another chapter like this, just send a review and I may just continue on with this story and perhaps we'll see a wedding in the next chapter, along with some honeymoon fun… ;-)

Anyways, stay tuned to this story and you may just find another chapter in the works soon.

Stay gold,

Angry lil' elf.


End file.
